Tartarus and Back?
by sizzle.like.stygian.ice
Summary: Hera told Percy that Annabeth would cause him great trouble and difficulty, but he refused to believe it. When it really happens, Percy is left fated to let go of either the real world or what means the world to him. Rated T out of paranoia.


**Okay, so this is my second fic. It's my personal view of what I thought was supposed to take place in MoA, but with reference to what's already happened. This ****story's told from the classic Percy POV that we all grew up with. ****I just hope Percabeth aren't as OOC as in my last fic. :P**

**I'm sorry if the summary was bad, I really just can't do those. But I hope the story makes up for it :]  
**

**Disclaimer: I wish I were a sassy man named Rick Riordan, responsible for PJO/HOO, but I'm not. :( [No Pegasus poop, right?]**

* * *

"ANNABETH!" I bellowed. I struggled to push and shove my way through—or crawl under—the barricade of Cyclopes in front of me, but it was no use. I couldn't get to my girlfriend at the other end of the cathedral. She was slowly sinking into the ground, no doubt being pulled down by Gaia. No way that was going to happen. Piper and Hazel were next to Annabeth, their faces red and sweaty as they strained to pull her out of the ground. My anger flared and I mentally cursed Gaia. If I was ever big enough and powerful enough, I'd break that stupid ball of dirt into a million pieces and throw them all over the universe.

Then a chuckle rumbled inside my head. _But you _are_ powerful, my pawn. Your only problem now is that I've taken your queen._

I growled. "Not yet, you haven't." I glanced over at Annabeth between one of the Cyclopes' legs. Piper and Hazel were trying hard not to let her get sucked into the ground, inch by inch. Her hands raked at the bare earthen floor of the old, rustic cathedral, desperately grabbing at anything solid and sturdy they could feel on the ground. My heart dropped as my adrenaline levels rocketed past Zeus' domain. I yelled and charged the wall of Cyclopes, Riptide hacking and slashing like it had a mind of its own. After a few minutes of forever, All but one of the Cyclopes had crumbled into piles of yellow dust. I was about to throw Riptide at its head and see what the chances were, but I had no time. Gaia was getting close to swallowing my girlfriend. Just then, I saw Frank out of the corner of my eye. He mouthed, _Go!_ And I sprinted for the altar.

The cathedral was a lot bigger than it seemed. I ran and ran, but it felt like I'd never reach Annabeth in time. I was almost right. By the time I got to the altar, she was chest-deep in dirt, and getting deeper by the second. She saw me and screamed, "Percy! Percy, get me out! Please!" My heart broke to hear the fear and panic in her voice, after everything we'd seen. I rushed over, dropping Riptide, and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. I tried pulling her torso out of the ground, but it only seemed to make her sink faster. Then, I let go of her shoulders and grabbed her hand. I tried yanking her out of Gaia's grip while she used her other hand to push herself out of the ground. She yelled in pain. "It's not working!" she shouted in frustration. Heaving, I gave one final tug before the earth started rising up to her neck. "PERCY!" She half-sobbed, half-screamed.

"NO!" I roared. I lost track of how hard I was pulling poor Annabeth's hand, or if I was even pulling at all, but I knew that I still had her hand in a death grip. Why? Because I refused to let go. Eight godsforsaken months separated from my girlfriend by some psycho goddess, barely another week together, and now Gaia tries to take her away from me? That just made me mad. _Really _mad.

I grit my teeth and felt the sweat pouring down my face and neck as anger raged through my entire body. I'd never felt this furious before. I was starting to lose control, as well as my grip on everything real except Annabeth's hand. I felt that dangerous tugging in my gut as I heard something rumbling. Then I felt it under my feet. My fury was shooting beyond my own control, and suddenly, all my power let itself loose. Just like it had in Mount St. Helens two years ago, in the Labyrinth.

Annabeth let out a startled scream as the earthen floor of the cathedral caved in to a gigantic hole that seemed to stretch endlessly in every direction. She was dangling towards the abyss by my hand, and I was doing the same by a wobbling rock on a ledge. I looked down at her, and her beautiful, stormy gray eyes stared into me with desperation, and just a flare of hope. I could barely see my Annabeth in there. The strong, intelligent, brave master planner of the Argo II—she just wasn't there. All I saw was my frightened-to-death girlfriend, clutching at my hand with all she had left. And that wasn't much.

She whimpered as my hand began sliding a little from the rock. I felt something pulling us down. Something invisible, but definitely not good. And I knew there was no way we'd make it back up. So I did it. I released my hold on the stone, and hurtled down with Annabeth tight in my arms. Well, if this was what Gaia wanted, fine. I'd let myself and Annabeth fall into the huge pit of nothing. Hades, I'd go to Tartarus and back if I had to, as long as Annabeth and I were together.

Little did I know how much I'd jinxed our lives just then.

* * *

**_And back._ Percabeth shall return! Have hope, dears :')**

**Well, that's all for now. Press that little button down there and review pleesh. Virtual hugs for reviews, and if you're not a touchy person, then virtual smiles! :D**

**-Sizzle**


End file.
